creepy_pastasfandomcom-20200213-history
The bloxy killer
The bloxy killer the intro i was home alone and i was playing roblox when i encountered a player who said "do you want play?" i said yes. here is my story. the first life when i said yes i was taken to a game called, "your doomed." i spawned in a room and saw some sings on the wall. they said "welcome to the game! if you see me, run and hide. you have three lives. loud music was playing that was just a person with a deep voice singing this. "i will make you bleed, i will hunt you down. this will be the last game you play." it was playing on and endless loop. i walked outside and noticed the mute music button on the left of the screen. i pressed the button and then i heard the sound of a chainsaw starting up. i saw the guy who brought me here and he ran at me with a chainsaw. this time he was different, he was covered in blood and he seemed fixated on making mine on him. the screen went to black as he attacked me with a chainsaw. i tried to turn of the game but it would not turn off. i also tried turning of the computer, no result. i could not even walk away. The second life i re-spawned in the spawn room and i noticed the room was dark and creepy and bloody. i went out side and and and was disgusted by what i saw, my roblox avatar was cut in half and blood and guts were poring out of him. i saw a sign that was an arrow that pointed to a hallway. i followed the sign and heard claws scraping the wall behind me. i ran and found a wardrobe. i hid in the wardrobe and saw through the crack a shadow pass by. i left the wardrobe into the dark bloody hallway. i went forward and saw giant buzz saws in my paths. i jumped over without much trouble. but then i heard a voice. it said "hey, i would say you're next but that has been said way to many times." i heard a gunshot from a shotgun and my screen faded to black. the final life i re spawned right next to were i died last and just started going ahead. i stopped when i saw what i can only describe as shapeless black orbs flying around a bloody room with that demon wrought on the wall screaming for help. some of them were screaming "that demon!! that demon!!" i walked through and saw the exit. i should have known it was i trick. as soon as i ran through that gate, a giant bolder landed on my head. the screen went to black the end in real life. i heard the front door get busted down. i saw that thing one more time. i snuck into the kicten and the sharpest knife i could find. i jumped on its back and stabbed him. after that he changed. he became a red demon. i stabbed him over and over and some black goo came out. he said "i will let you live." as he ran away with the knife still in his back. the end